This invention relates to using a laser beam delivered via an optical fiber to break down a calculus, stone or calcified tissue or other material for removal from with the human body.
Frequently such calculi, stones, or calcified tissue are located in positions which can be reached using only small diameter endoscopes and the optical fiber must be fine enough to pass via the endoscope. The stones are typically in close proximity to healthy tissue.